


Wishful Tinker

by KylesMonster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope u like it!, Modern AU, beginning of a romance type of thing, cuz that's all i know how to write oh lord, entrapta invents cool ass prosthetics, idk anything abt technology so pls, scorpia works in a tea shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylesMonster/pseuds/KylesMonster
Summary: Merry Christmas, Kat!
Relationships: Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Wishful Tinker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lureavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lureavi/gifts).



The soothing warmth of a good cup of tea always lifted Scorpia's mood. She let out a long sigh and held the cup firmly in her calloused hands, soaking in the heat and letting it relax her. It had been a hard day. Well, technically, it had been a pretty easy day. The shop had been slower than usual, and she hadn't had any complaints or difficult orders. And she was thankful for that, really she was. But it was just that, well, it would have been nice to have been busy. To have more work to focus on. But the slower the day was, the more her mind liked to roam. And the more her mind roamed, the more she thought about...  


Scorpia sighed. It had been a hard day. But at least now she could head home and relax. And she would do that. Eventually.  


For now, however, she was content to sit at one of the few tables of the tea shop, and watch the snow as it fell outside. It was beautiful. And despite the fact that this time of year always made her skin drier than a desert, she really did love it. The lights, the food, and heck, even the music brought such joy to her heart. But for whatever reason, lately, the winter looked a lot more gray than it usually did. She didn't exactly get how, but this year just felt...colder. Scorpia frowned.  


Lonelier.  


No, she wasn't going to go down that road. Being alone, even during the holidays, wasn't that big of a deal. She'd done it before. It hadn't been that bad. And besides, this year, she had successfully put up decorations! She and Catra had decorated that old pine to the nines! Well, Scorpia had been the one to decorate it. And bring it in her house. And pick it out in the first place. And even if, while decorating, she had caused Catra to get upset with her emotional waxing about having someone to celebrate with. And even if she had straight up rejected spending any time with her during the holidays. But that didn't matter! What was important was that she had a tree, and it looked great! Scorpia gripped her tea tighter, unaware of the dents she was making in her cup as she continued watching the snow absentmindedly.  


Actually, now that she thought about it, Scorpia didn't think she wanted to go home yet. If she went home, she'd be alone with a brightly lit pine, and a house that felt too big, and too quiet. And too cold.  


And so, she remained there, sinking further and further down into her seat as the minutes passed by, lost in unwanted thoughts, and becoming increasingly unaware of her surroundings. Eventually, she closed her eyes, hoping to center herself and find her happy place. But as she brought up mental images of warm, sandy beaches, and a summer sun, she didn't take notice as to what had made its way up onto the table, sniffing around her curiously.  


It was the jarring clatter of something on the floor close to her feet that made Scorpia’s eyes snap open. She was immediately greeted by two small, black, beady eyes that stared up into her own. The little spiky creature sat still before her. A hedgehog. Scorpia blinked. It blinked back. They regarded each other for a moment more, before Scorpia brought her attention to where the clatter had come from.  


On the floor lay her phone, the screen cracked to hell.  
Well then.  


Before she could do anything else, a startled cry rang through the shop. A chair was heard screeching across the floor, followed by the slap of someone’s shoes as they quickly ran over to where she sat. The little ball of spikes on her table was swept up in the blink of an eye, and into the arms of a woman.  


“Emily!” shouted the woman, a smile on her face, and a hint of scolding in her voice. “What have I told you about bothering strangers!”  


The little hedgehog sniffed and curled up in its owners hands, and Scorpia noticed something shiny and metallic, right in the place where its two front feet should be. The woman directed her attention to Scorpia.  


“Did she climb up there by herself?!” she practically shouted. If it hadn’t been for the fact that she was still smiling widely, Scorpia might have thought she was angry with her.  


“Uh,” Scorpia started, before being interrupted by another boisterous noise. This time laughter.  


“Incredible! I only upgraded her prosthetics yesterday and she’s already learned how to scale such an unrelenting obstacle!”  


Scorpia had absolutely no idea what was happening. She took the time to look over the girl, who was still talking a mile a minute about something that was going way over Scorpia’s head. She was dressed in baggy, purple overalls that were only a few shades darker than her hair, which she kept in two long pigtails. She had a few dark marks of what looked like grease covering her face, as though she had come straight out of a body shop. She had to have been Scorpia’s age, or at least close to it. And she spoke with such fervor that Scorpia knew for a fact that she hadn’t seen her before. She would’ve remembered someone like her.  


Suddenly remembering her poor phone, Scorpia reached down and picked it up off of the floor, muttering an ‘oh dear’ at the state of its screen. At least this time it broke from a fall like normal, instead of accidentally pushing too hard when texting. She had a tendency to forget her strength when she got excited.  


“Oh!” said purple girl, now at a volume that didn’t cause the other patrons of the shop to give them odd looks. “You busted that screen up pretty bad. I’ll fix it for you!”  


She reached out to grab the phone out of Scorpia’s hand, but stopped when Scorpia leaned back and laughed awkwardly.  


“Woah there...pard’ner.” said Scorpia with uncertainty, but amiably nonetheless. “Thank you, first of all. Very kind of you. But, uhhh.”  


She was at a loss for words. She still didn’t have any idea of what was happening, and had it not been for the other woman’s tendency to interrupt what she was saying (and she meant that in the best way possible!), Scorpia would have been stuck in an awkward and confused silence. Which were, by the way, one of her least favorite kinds of silences.  


“Agh, I’m doing it again, I’m sorry. Introductions, then the sweet enrapture of new data. My name’s Entrapta!”  


Purple girl, Entrapta, shot her hand out quickly, nearly causing Scorpia to drop her phone again. Her wits returning to her, Scorpia smiled back at the other girl and took her hand firmly in her own.  


“Well,” Scorpia laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Aren’t you just full of pep and vigor, huh?”  


She watched as Emily began climbing up her owner’s overalls and wiggling her way into the large pocket on her chest. Entrapta pat her on her spiky head, and Scorpia smiled genuinely, and returned the favor of an introduction.  


“Sorry about Emily, she’s curious.”  


Scorpia couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her.  


“Aw, she wasn’t a bother, she didn’t do any harm. Eh,” she felt her cheeks heat up. “Well, not any real harm.”  


The cracked phone in her hand lit up as she checked to make sure it was still working. It was, and she could at least be thankful for that. She noticed the time, and sighed inwardly. She really did need to get back home.  


“You should give me that!”  


Scorpia snapped her head up in surprise. Entrapta, who Scorpia was slowly theorizing was incapable of saying anything with an indoor voice, was hopping in place.  


“Your phone...to fix!” she clarified. Scorpia waved her hand dismissively.  


“Oh, no, you don’t need-”  


“Come on! It’ll take like, thirty seconds, tops!”  


Scorpia looked down at the black screen, her reflection staring back at her in fragmented pieces. Oh what the heck. She handed over the phone, which was snapped from her hand. Scorpia was half expecting the other girl to run off with it, but, ever the optimist, decided to stick with the benefit of the doubt.  


Entrapta reached into one of her large pockets and pulled out a small tool. She moved so quickly that Scorpia didn’t comprehend at all what she was looking at. All she knew was that one moment Entrapta was fiddling with her phone, and the next she was handing it back to her. Good as new.  


“24 seconds, exactly! I told you!”  


Scorpia almost choked.  


“Wh- Ah! Oh! Oh now that...Oh my gosh you really- now, how did you do that?” she laughed, as she ran her thumb over the smooth, immaculate screen.  


“I’ve shattered my phone screen fourteen times!” Entrapta said, almost proudly. She didn’t explain any further.  


“Well,” started Scorpia. “Thank you. So much.” Scorpia glanced from her newly repaired screen, to the small hedgehog and her metallic limbs, and finally back to the woman in front of her. “You sure are good at...this stuff.”  


Entrapta’s eyes lit up, and she opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly nothing came out. She glanced to the side, and though she still smiled, Scorpia thought she could see the light in her eyes dim just a bit.  


“Thanks.” was all she said.  


It was quiet for a moment. And Scorpia noticed the snow outside wasn’t falling as heavily. She bit her lip as she considered something, before slipping her phone back in her pocket.  


“Can I buy you a tea? Maybe a…. danish or something? As thanks?”  


Entrapta smiled widely again.  


“Got any of those tiny macarons?”  


A half hour and a large bag of the shop’s smallest pastries later, Scorpia found herself listening to Entrapta talk about her inventions. She had apparently been designing prosthetics for animals, big and small. She was in the middle fiddling with something back at her workshop when she was ‘met with the overwhelming desire for chai’.  


She told Scorpia how Emily was born without her two front feet, and no one wanted to take her as their pet before Entrapta had found her. Scorpia couldn’t say that she understood much of what the other girl was talking about, but something about her genuine love and passion for her subject of interest made it so that her ignorance wasn’t an obstacle.  


This girl was mighty different. But her presence had done something to Scorpia. Something small, and barely noticeable, but something she took comfort in nonetheless. Everything still felt gray. The air still chilled her. But maybe, she thought, she could reach out. In a different direction, this time. Maybe she wouldn’t have to spend this year alone. Or, a dark thought entered her mind, it was just wishful thinking. She’s been told more than once she was guilty of that.  


“Hey,” said Entrapta, interrupting Scorpia’s thoughts. “Can I see your phone one more time?”  


This time, Scorpia didn’t hesitate. Just gave an ‘oh, sure thing buddy’, and handed Entrapta the device. Her fingers moved in a blur.  


“Whatcha up to now?” asked Scorpia, curiously.  


“Just had to fix one more thing!” Entraptra replied, placing the phone face down on the table when she was done. “Anyway, I really need to get back to my work. You’re a great listener! Emily and I appreciate it!”  


She stood up so fast it gave Scorpia whiplash, and headed out the door, bag of pastries and pocket of hedgehog kept close to her chest. Scorpia tried to call out to her, to tell her to wait, but the other girl was already gone. Blowing a stray hair out of her face, she gathered her own things, resolved to head back home. When she grabbed her phone to double check the time, she was surprised to see it open to her contacts. Just below Catra, was a hedgehog emoji, followed by the words ‘Entrapta and Emily’. Scorpia felt her face heat up, as a smile graced her features.  


Maybe a little wishful thinking wasn’t a bad thing.


End file.
